Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{3}{11}+4\dfrac{3}{11} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{3}{11}} + {4} + {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {4} + {\dfrac{3}{11}} + {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=20 + {\dfrac{3}{11}} + {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 20+\dfrac{6}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 20\dfrac{6}{11}$